


The Rose Vendor

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Colors, Forgiving, M/M, Mourning, Relief, Roses, possible reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Fuuma discovers a flower shop. As he absentmindedly wandered into it, he is all the more surprised to find a very familiar face.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	

Fuuma slowly wandered through the street, still slightly drowsy after a restless night. He had dreamed about a pair of stars, surrounded by countless others. The pair had been especially bright amongst the others, and had moved in slow circles, like caught up in an eternal dance. He was sure it meant something, and it could just mean that finally, Kamui had returned. In some form, he would return, that was what he was sure of. And that had left a restlessness inside of him that was without match. Where was Kamui? Where was his twin star?

He stopped himself when he found that he had wandered straight into a flower shop. He had been so caught up in his memory of the dream. Fuuma took in a deep breath, the scent of the flowers around him rising into his nose. He hadn't been in a flower shop since ages. The last time… When had it been? He couldn't even remember if he ever had been in once out of his own will.

"Can I help you?" The voice of a vendor pulled him out of his daydreams. Fuuma was caught completely off guard, as he stared into a face he knew. "Or are you just browsing?"

"I…" Fuuma didn't know what to say other than stuttering. "I was just… I was looking…"

Kamui. He was standing right in front of him, with a gentle smile, but there was no sign that Kamui recognized him. There was no moment of realization, nothing that would have hinted that Kamui even remembered dying by Fuuma's blade. There was just the friendliness of a vendor.

"I was looking for roses." That was the first that came to mind. He remembered that he had left roses at the only small stone that had been erected in Kamui's memory. There was no proper grave, and nothing that would ever have hinted at Kamui's existence. Just his own memories, and the crushing guilt he felt over it. And roses just somehow reminded him of Kamui.

"Ah, you are lucky then. We just got a huge delivery, since Valentine's Day will be in about a week." Kamui—was he really Kamui, or just someone with his face?—walked over to a table, which was full of different rose bouquets, potted roses, and just simple cut roses as well. They had all sorts of colors, and one kind of them even had a golden shimmer to them.

Fuuma gently touched the blossom of a brilliant red rose, then looked over at Kamui. He was just smiling, and seemed to encourage him to take a good look at all the kinds of roses they offered. Fuuma then realized that Kamui probably thought that he was looking for roses for his girlfriend. That was an odd thought, as he never had really thought about even getting a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, for that matter. He simply had been too caught up with what had happened. The fallout still was affecting him.

"They are all quite pretty, but I don't know…" Fuuma caught himself, still stuttering rather helplessly. Why was he so concerned with what roses he would pick? He had come in here by accident. But it would be rude to leave without buying anything, if he already was taking up so much time. And the vendor had been nothing but courteous up to this point, so it would be doubly rude.

"May I ask your name?" Fuuma blinked, confused by the sudden question. Did Kamui remember him in the end? "Maybe I can help you then. It just seems that a name is usually gives me the best idea of what kind of flowers someone is looking for."

"Monou Fuuma."

Kamui rubbed his chin, then began picking through the roses. He picked a white, one with a silver sheen, and one with a gold sheen. "This seems right, but something is amiss…" His hand hovered, then he picked a blue rose. "Yes. Blue, white, then gold and silver, our new colors. This seems like a good choice. You seemed to want to go for the red ones, but I don't think they are a good match."

"I see." Fuuma was a little stumped, and gently took the roses Kamui had picked for him. A deep, calm sensation washed over him, and most of his tension dissipated. He was sure at that moment that Kamui had given him those roses as a sign. Even if he didn't seem to remember, there was no doubt in Fuuma's mind that something had happened to make Kamui pick those flowers.

Remembering or not, Kamui had forgiven him. Fuuma smiled, and pulled himself together so he wouldn't start crying right in front of Kamui. He didn't want to pull him into this again. No matter how much he wanted Kamui back… He couldn't do this to his friend. He didn't want him to remember all of this pain again.

"Thank you very much. I think I have everything."

Fuuma went over to the counter with the vendor, so that he could pay for the four roses. Kamui hummed softly, as he wrapped the roses in a sheet of this paper. Their gazes met, and Kamui smiled again. This time, it didn't look like the trained smile of someone who dealt with people on a regular basis. It was softer. Understanding.

"If I may ask…" Fuuma handed Kamui the money, and the vendor looked at him with an inquisitive expression. "Would you tell me your name?"

_You remind me of a good friend. But for your sake, I don't want to dig up the past. You suffered enough. We both did. And I only realized so after the fact._

"Shirou Kamui. Here, your roses, Monou."

"Please. Call me Fuuma."

Kamui looked surprised, but then smiled again. "I understand. Then, I hope to see you again. And I hope that the roses will make you happy."

_They are not what makes me happy. You make me smile, because you have forgiven me._

"They do. Thank you very much for picking them for me, Kamui." Fuuma blushed briefly, realizing that Kamui hadn't offered him to call him by his first name. But it seemed alright.

And only as Fuuma left the flower shop, he allowed himself to cry. It was pure relief. He finally was at peace with himself, and maybe, someday, he would be able to befriend this new Kamui.


End file.
